Fuyumi Shinkune
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: SHINKUloid - Scene name Fuyumi/Fuyume Shinkune - "Real" name 真紅, '紅' (Crimson/Deep red) 冬美 (Fuyumi, Fuyu: Snow Mi: Beautiful/Winter fruit)Shinku (Crimson) 真紅 , '''根 Shinkune: Crimson sound (Crimson and sound) |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: '''UTAUloid / CR1Loid / SHINKULoid - CRIMSONLoid MODEL: F-DC143C (Crimson: Hex triplet DC143C) |- | align="center"|GENDER | Female'/'Androgynous/Trap' ('''Can also be seen as Androgynous due to her appearance and voice)' | align="center"|VOICE RANGE | '''F3-B5/C6' | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Kurai Tenshine(Good Friend) 'MeMu '(Also a CR1Loid. He calls her his 'big sis') |- | align="center"|AGE | '''15 | align="center"|GENRE | All (Not suited for rock and suited for ballades) | align="center"|HOMEPAGE |''' NONE''' |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |'47 Kg' | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'A blue and white Rubik's Cube.' | align="center"|CREATOR |'Crimson - CrimsonRedSound' |- | align="center"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS | 168 cm'' = 66 inches''' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'Crimson ' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'deviantART' |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'17th January' | align="center"|LIKES | Writing, Puzzles | align="center"|MEDIA LIST | Youtube |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE | 17/1/13 | align="center"|DISLIKES | Animals, Sweet food | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG |'Crybaby's first love - Nakimushi no Hatsukoi (Her official release song)' |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: Fuyumi Shinkune is a careful person with few words. She mostly stays at her studio and dislikes to talk to people. In the beginning it might seem like she doesn't really care what you say. She might seem a bit rude and can be sceptical at times. But when you start to know her/him better she will start to open up for you. Fuyumi has no big interest in clothes or makeup. But she/he enjoys playing games and solving puzzles. |} 'Character Design' Hair color: Different shades of Blue. ''' '''Eye color: Aqua Shirt: White T-shirt with cubes. Shorts: Blue with a crossed belt. Coat: A long blue coat separated in to two parts. Earphones: Black (Type is UNKNOWN) '''''Nationality/Race: - Swedish - Japanese Voice Configuration Act 1: http://www.mediafire.com/?jg55ay4ohyvattq WARNING: One Hiragana Alias is missing in her voicebank! (ACT 1) Act 2: http://www.mediafire.com/?v2t2chlb93r6r44 Genderbend You can turn her into her girly version' by setting the gflag to -7 to -10. For her genderbend (boyish version) set the gflag to +10 to +15. Trivia *She dislikes sweet food *She enjoys solving puzzles *She enjoys writing. *Even though her favorite color is Blue she also likes the color Crimson. *Her last name is taken from her creators name Crimson. *Her name is taken from the name Snowflake her creator used to be called. *She dislikes animals. *Many have mistaken her for a boy. *Even though Fuyumi is a girl, She is sometimes pictured as a boy in songs. *Yes, her voice is quite boyish... Some see her as a trap. Also called ryouseirui. Usage Clause Do not use her Voicebank for commercial use. Do not claim her as yours. Do not edit her voicebank. Credit me - Crimson, if you use her Voicebank. You may edit her OTO.ini but ask for permission first. You may contact me on Youtube. I go by the name CrimsonRedSound Please do not change anything in this article. It is written by the creator of Fuyumi Shinkune. Category:Voicebanks from Sweden Category:Swedish UTAU Category:Sweloid Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female voicers Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids